Trip to the Future
by CrazyFreak-o-Maniac
Summary: In a fight against Slade, the Titans suddenly find themselves in the future! What will happen when they meet their children? How will they get back to the past? And what will they do when unexpected feelings arise? Will it be the same? CyRaeBB RoSF DONE!
1. Uh oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING WHALES AND THE MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey look! I'M BACK! Hey all you fanfiction viewers! I am CrazyFreak-o-maniac and I live up to my name. Just ask Bobsayshimh, Elion and bazsdabomb, who are my dearest friends. As you may have noticed, I HATE TERRA AND I THINK SHE NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN! So if you like her, then don't read this story. If you also don't like StarXRobin, then please don't read this either. There is also a triangle of CyXRaeXBB. Another thing, this story has no relation to my other story (ies), even if I do use Lavender and Haku. So there :P. Okay, on with the new story! Here's **Trip to the Future**

****

Chapter 1- Uh oh

"I can't believe he got away!" yelled Robin, pounding his fist on the wall.

"It is all right Robin. At least we have stopped him," said his friend, Starfire.

"She's right. Slade got away, but at least he doesn't have his machine with him, whatever it is," said Raven. She turned to look at the machine. It was small, small enough to be held in a palm. It was black, with green and red flashing lights. It gave you the Christmas spirit just looking at it.

"Yeah, and until no one knows what this thing is, no one touches it. You got that Beast Boy?" said Cyborg, turning to survey his younger friend.

"What? Who said I would touch it?" said Beast Boy in protest.

"I did."

"Aww, come on-"

"Just say you won't."

"Okay, okay. I won't touch the weird looking machine. Happy?"

"Yes," answered Raven.

"Hey I wasn't talking to you!" said Beast Boy.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT-" yelled Robin, but was interrupted by a giant explosion. All five Titans landed on the machine. _Blip. Blip. Beep!_

Raven opened her eyes. Where was she? Oh, in the main room (A/N Where the TV and kitchen and all that stuff is). She groaned and got up. What had happened last night? She looked around. All of the Titans were stirring.

"Argg, what happened? Did we get drunk?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know I didn't," said Raven. Beast Boy chuckled, probably at the thought of Raven being drunk. Raven quickly pulled up her hood to hide the blush. What was this stupid feeling she was experiencing? Was it.. possibly.. love?

"What is being drunk," asked Starfire in confusion.

"Never mind, Star. I think it was the machine that brought us here," said Robin.

"Yeah, but what's the point?" asked Cyborg. As if in answer, the door slid open. A girl with jet-black hair down to her butt and all green eyes entered. She didn't noticed the Titans, only turned to open the refrigerator.

"Yo! What are you doing in our tower?" yelled Cyborg. The girl turned saying, "Your tower? This is our- Oh! Hey mom, dad. What are you guys doing here? Hey you look younger. Did you use that cream?" said the girl.

"What? Mom, dad? Dude, who are you?" said Beast Boy.

"Nice, BB. But next time, don't use dude. It's so late," said the girl and smiled.

"Listen I don't know who the hell you think you are-" said Robin, but was cut off by the door sliding open again. This time a boy and a girl entered, in deep discussion. The girl had green hair, in a boy's cut, and green skin. The boy, however, had purple hair, earlobe length, and purple eyes. Both had charkas (A/N You know, the gem on Raven's head).

"I think we should change it to black," said the second girl. They both stopped at the sight before them.

"I think we have a problem. Our parents have gone off the deep end. They don't know who we are! Lavender, can you please check and see how old they are?" asked the first girl. She seemed to be in distress. The Titans did nothing but watch, as if they were in a movie theater. They had no idea what was going on, but they didn't want to interrupt. The second girl, Lavender, nodded and closed her eyes. She put her hands to her head and Raven felt an emotion like nothing before. Someone was easing into her mind, making her feel safe. As suddenly as the emotion had come, it left. Raven realized someone had read her mind. However, Raven didn't feel like arguing about it, so she didn't say anything.

"They don't know. In their minds, they're still in their teens. They aren't even married yet, even thought they do have feelings for each other," said Lavender grimly. The first girl put her hands to her mouth and the boy headed for the microphone.

"All Titans come to the main room," he said. This seemed to have snapped Robin out of his "zone".

"Hey you can't do-" he said aggressively.

"I can, and I will," said the boy, interrupting Robin. Robin shut up. There was something in the boy's voice... The door slid open again and a boy and a girl appeared. The girl had curly hair (A/N You know, the kind that breaks a brush), neck length, bat wings, bat ears, lion teeth, lion claws, a curly monkey tail, and vertical green pupils. The boy had silver hair, down to his shoulders, with silver fox ears, fangs, tail, and claws (For all you Yu Yu Hakosho watchers, think of Kurama in his demon form).

"What's the problem?" asked the second boy.

"They are. They have no memory of who we are!" said the first boy. Raven snapped out of her trance. This had gone on long enough!

"Listen, you better tell us who you are or-" Raven paused and broke a lamp, "That could be you."

"Fine, fine. My name is Haku, and this is my twin, Lavender." He stopped and pointed to Lavender. "We are your and Beast Boy's children-" said the boy, Haku, but he was cut off by a cry of, "RAVEN AND BEAST BOY?!" from Starfire and Robin. Raven blushed. Damn them! Had they figured out about her love for Beast Boy? Cyborg had said nothing. Wait, there was no way, but maybe CYBORG loved her?

"There's no way!" said Robin.

"Yes there is. Now this is Lynn-" he pointed to the first girl. "Robin and Starfire's daughter-" Haku was again cut off by a cry of, "STARFIRE AND ROBIN?!" this time from Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Will you stop interrupting?! This is Kimonica-" said Haku and he pointed to the third girl, "And this is Kuma-" he pointed to the second boy and the last of the five, "We are the Titans of 2019."

Did you all like it? I hope so. Remember, nothing to do with other stories! REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	2. Meeting with Older Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING STUPID PEOPLE THAT BELIEVE IN THE SUN AND STUPID PEOPLE THAT BELIEVE IN STUPID STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hate you all. I only got 2 review!!!!!!!!! 22222222 look at the number. Stare at it. Stare at it hard. I hope you will all learn to review now. You better, or else shrieks

Oh, and one more thing... I'm writing in first person now!!!!!!!!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is Raven's view of the whole thing. I'm also sorry for the whole time thing. I had so much stuff to do, and I got my boyfriend and all that crap... Whatever. I also messed up. It was THE YEAR 2029!! Okay I'm probably annoying all of you, so JUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Chapter 2- Meeting the Older Titans

"The Titans of 2029? I don't think so. It's like, 2004 people!" said Beast Boy.

"It's not to us. Wherever you come from, it's sure a weird place," said Kuma.

"Hey! Listen all y'all! We come from Earth, you got that? Just from a different time!" said Cyborg.

"The machine! Of course! It was a time machine. Argg! I knew I should have defeated Slade!" yelled Robin.

"Dad, what machine are you talking about?" asked Lynn.

"Listen, Lynn, Haku, and Lavender. Please don't call us mom and dad. I'm Raven, this is Beast Boy, this is Starfire, and this is Robin. Period," I said, my hood still covering my blush. Me married to Beast Boy? I like the idea, but I wish I didn't know. It would have been easier to find out. Or maybe this is an alternate dimension and I won't marry Beast Boy after all. Damn it. Maybe my teammates and new Titans had a better comprehension then I did about all this. Oh well.

"Okay. Robin, what machine are you talking about?" said Lynn. It took a while to get it all sorted out. I just sort of stood there, listening to everyone talk. I saw Lavender and Haku staring at me, like I wasn't Goth in they're time.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" asked Kimonica.

"I have an idea! Let's call our parents!" said Lavender.

"I agree," said Haku. Meet myself? In the future? I wonder what I look like. Not that I care, but...

"I'll contact them," said Lavender and closed her eyes. All of the sudden an older version of the Titans appeared, making all of the Titans jump. The new Titans just stood there.

"How were you able to move from one place to another at such speed? I believe it is, as you call it, impossible?" asked Starfire.

"Not in our time," said an older version of Robin. He had long hair, down to his shoulders however, instead of it being black, it was white. He had no mask, and I could finally see he had green eyes. Next to him, with his arms around her shoulders, was an older version of Starfire. She was very tall. She had her hair cut down to her earlobes, and it was red speckled with gray. Next to her was an older version of Beast Boy. My heart leaped. He was holding hands with the older version of me! The older Beast Boy looked like the Beast Boy _I _knew. In fact, the older version of Beast Boy looked just like Beast Boy, except older! I shifted my gaze at the older version of myself. Wow! I looked good. My hair was still purple, with not a speck of white, however it was shoulder length. I knew why my hair wasn't white. It was because I'm half demon. I kept inspecting myself. The rest of me was the same, except I was taller. I turned to the older Cyborg. His mechanical parts were not bright blue, but a pale gray. Otherwise it was the same.

"You're...us...but I thought... and you..." stammered Beast Boy.

"Stop speaking in full sentences it's really annoying," I said sarcastically. The older Beast Boy and Beast Boy laughed. I'm so grateful I have my hood on. I must be a bright red.

"Aren't you wondering how we got here?" asked Cyborg. The older Titans laughed.

"We remember all this," said the older version of Starfire. We (the Titans) stared at her. She had actually learned how to speak normally!

"How were you able to learn the language of the English?" asked Starfire. The older version of Starfire laughed.

"It took a while," she said.

"Hey, wait. This going to be confusing with two names of everything," said Haku.

"Well spoken, son," said Beast Boy. I blushed even deeper. We all thought for a moment.

"I got it! How about the younger version of Starfire is Star, the older version of Starfire is Starfire? Then the younger version of Beast Boy is BB, the older version is Beast Boy, the younger version of Raven is Rae, and the older version is Raven, the younger version of Cyborg is Cy, and the older version is Cyborg, the younger version of Robin is Robin, and I'm Nightwing," said the older version of Robin.

"Yeah," said Robin. And with that agreement, we all went to spend a night in a futuristic world that we never knew would exist.

Okay notes. This chapter was just to introduce the older versions of the Titans. You may have noticed that the new Titans didn't talk much. I did that because they didn't want to interrupt their "elders". The next chapter is going to be a talk with Rae and Raven. Also a talk between Rae and BB, and an unexpected visit of Cy. Another talk with Star and Robin a meeting of the New Titans. So enjoy!!!!!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	3. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING AVRIL LAVIGNE, MATCHBOX 20 AND OTHER LAME ROCK STARS(no offense to those who like these stars)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I feel happy. I got more reviews! I will now thank my reviewers. Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, and RosePetals512. I love you all! Please keep reviewing! Since I already told you in the last chapter what this is about, I won't tell you again. Raven's view is first. I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT!

****

Chapter 3- Discussions

I looked up to the sound of my door opening. I watched as Raven walked in. She looked around my room.

"Wow, this looks just like I remember it. It's been so long since I came in here last," said Raven. She turned to look at me.

"So? How do you feel about this?" asked Raven.

"I thought you knew, since you remember everything," I told her. She sighed.

"That's why I came to see you. The older Titans have all gone to their younger self to explain this. Your life might not happen the way mine did. You could marry Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, or anyone else. You don't have to do it this way," said Raven. I stared at her, with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"You mean I don't have to marry Beast Boy?" I asked.

"You don't have to, but you can. And I can see by your face you wouldn't mind marring Beast Boy." I turned to cover my blush. Raven picked up my chin to gaze into my eyes.

"Don't be afraid about liking, or maybe loving, Beast Boy," said Raven.

"But... My powers," I told her. Raven smiled. She reached into a dark vortex that had suddenly appeared, and pulled out a needle.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, scared. She stared at me like I had told her Terra (A/N: DIE!!!!!) was my best friend in the whole world.

"Of course not. This shot is so you can control your powers. In other words, they won't come out in a emotion time," said Raven.

"Wow, thanks," I thanked her as she put the shot in my arm.

"When will it start to work?" I asked.

"Right... Now!" The world twirled around. I fell on the floor, on all fours. The pain... It's unbearable. I saw my mirror break, and all my emotions came out, feeding into me. I tried to scream, nothing came out. Then, as suddenly as it came, the pain went. I stood up and sat on my bed.

"Wow," was all I could say.

(Star's view)

"And so, he told me, get a glofaxt!" said Starfire. I cracked up laughing. I was in my room, and Starfire had come to visit me. She had told me about how I didn't have to marry Robin, which I was sad to hear. However, we had spent the last hour talking about what Starfire had done in her life, and it's glorious! I turned my head to a knock on the door.

"Hey, Star? Can I come in?" came Robin's voice.

"AHH! Tell him I'm not present," I whispered to Starfire. I hid behind a bear shaped pillow. She shook her head no. I watched her walk over to the door and open it.

"Oh, hey. Is Star in there?" asked Robin. He tried to look over Starfire's shoulder. I hid more underneath the pillow I was holding.

"Yes, she is. I was just leaving anyway," said Starfire. She walked out as Robin came in.

"Starfire?" he called.

"Present," I said and came out from behind the pillow.

"What were you doing there?"

"Umm, umm, I was counting the kolitheryiohn on the jhfohiahspia."

"Oh." There was a silence.

"Would you like to sit down?" I asked. I sat on the bed.

"Sure," he answered. I watched him sit down next to me. Another silence.

"Did Nightwing tell you about," I asked but trailed off. What if he thought I was leading to me not wanting to marry him.? Because I did want to marry him. I wanted it a lot.

"The dimension thing? Yeah. Thought I have to say I'm a bit disappointed," said Robin. My head snapped up to look at him.

"Yeah you heard right. I like you more then a friend. Much more. I came to see if you felt the same way," said Robin. I looked down, the Tamarian way of saying I love you, too. For some reason Robin looked sad.

"Oh. That's okay. You don't have to like me," he said and started walking out.

"No! Where are you going? Do you not do this on Earth?" I asked.

"Do what?" said Robin. I don't know why I did it. I must have not been thinking correctly, but all I could think was that I can't wait any longer. I just did it. I rushed forward and pressed my lips to his.

"Do this when you love someone," I answered.

"Star," breathed Robin. "I love you."

"I love you too, Robin."

(BB's view)

I looked down at what I was wearing. My uniform. Was that good enough to tell your goddess that you loved her? I would have to do, since my "son's" closet is full of stuff too big for me. I tried to put on some cologne, but it made me sneeze and it smelt horrible. No one had any gel, since Robin hadn't brought his cheap hair gel along. Besides, I don't want to look like I was when I was British. My normal self will have to do. I walked out into the hallway, towards my goddess's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," came her voice. I tugged at my collar, dusted myself, checked my breath, and walked in. There she was, sitting on her bed.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she answered back. I gazed at my goddess.

"Did your counter partner tell you that, umm," said my goddess and blushed. I stared at her. I had never seen her blush before.

"Yeah, he did. Not that I'm sad, or happy, but you know how it is with all this going on an, well um, I guess what I trying to say is that, um, Ikindasortalikemaybeevenloveyou," I said, mixing up my words. My goddess laughed. She laughed! Wow!

"Slower, please," said my goddess.

"I love you, Rae."

(Cy's view)

I stared into my mirror, feeling very happy. Cyborg had just came in and told me that Rae didn't have to get married to BB. I put on my suit, sprayed on some cologne, got my flowers and checked to see if anyone was roaming the halls. When I saw there wasn't, I walked into the hall, heading for Raven's room. When I walked in I realized I had forgotten to knock. Oh well. What would Rae be doing anyway? I suddenly realized the answer as I walked in. What I saw was the worst thing I had ever seen in my life. Rae and BB were there, making out. They stopped when they saw that someone was in the room. They both blushed a deep red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," I said and tried to walk out the door, but Rae stopped me.

"Its okay. We owe you an explanation anyway," she said.

"No," I said and tried to walk out.

"Dude, its okay!" said BB. Its okay, its okay. Don't they see? Its not okay! Not by any means or forms! No way! I heard the word again. Okay.

"NO! ITS NOT OKAY, DON'T YOU SEE? ITS NOT, ITS NOT, ITS NOT! HOW CAN IT OKAY WHEN YOU SEE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!" I yelled. I pushed Raven aside and ran all the way to my room, the tears streaming down my face, my heart like a black hole.

I have to say that THAT WAS THE CORNIEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE! I'm sorry to all you corny haters, but I couldn't help it. I had to! I won't tell you anything about the next chapter, because if I do, you will all kill me because of the suspense. Not that you wouldn't kill me anyway, but this time you might hunt me down.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	4. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING FINGER SNAPPING YOU TO YOUR DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BEAST BOY AND RAVEN HAD A MOMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAYBE THE KISSING IS NEXT! YAY! Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, and RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, and Gryffindor620. Halloween was so much fun! One of my friends was dressed up as Thing 1, but Thing 2 got absent and she told that to every single house we went to. Then Elion told every single house, "I am Yugi, you must fear me and my evil V8 Splash of Doom!" Then we called our friend a pickle even thought she was a cactus. It was so funny! Then we watched Darkness Falls, which was also good. Okay, here is more of the story. Cy's view is up.

****

Chapter 4- Goodbye

I stormed to my room. I'm stupid, stupid, stupid. Cyborg was lying. Of course Rae and BB would get together. It was just _meant _to be. There was no way I could change that. I looked around my room, staring at all the things I have in it. They all seem so pointless now. A black vortex appeared on the floor of my room. Knowing what would soon pop out of it, I turned to exit my room. The door gleamed black. I turned to face Rae.

"What do you want?" I asked sourly.

"An explanation," said my goddess.

"What do you need an explanation for? Its obvious you don't like me," I spat.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know anything."

"Okay. To make a long story short, I love you, and you love BB. Happy?"

"No."

"What more do you want? How you broke my heart? How I feel? Because, dammit, you ain't going to get it."

"I ask that you control your self."

"DAMMIT, RAVEN, NO ONE ASKED YOUR FREAKING OPINION!"

"Then maybe I should leave."

"No, don't leave." I turned to look at her. She stood there, so calm. I couldn't handle it. The emotions were running threw me like a wildfire. The next thing I knew, I had grabbed Raven and was pressing my lips to hers. I could feel her pull away, but I couldn't stop. I added pressure. I suddenly heard the door open. I turned to face Beast Boy.

"What are you doing?" he asked, venom added to every word. I wiped my lips.

"Kissing your girl," I answered.

(BB's View)

"What were both of you thinking?!" yelled Robin. I stared at him, and wiped the blood away from my lips.

"He kissed Rae, when Rae was unwilling," I spat. That stopped him in his tracks. He turned to Cy.

"Is this true?" Robin asked.

"Hell, yeah," said Cy. That was it. No pleading. No sorry. No nothing. Just that ugly smirk. Robin punched him.

"You are a freaking bastard. Get out of this damn Tower NOW!" yelled Robin.

"Good. Who needs freaking friends who are bastards and bitches anyway. I sure don't," said Cy and he walked out the Tower, banished and never to return.

I lied. He will return. I'm sorry to all you Cy lovers, though. He does get better. I'm also sorry I haven't put in any of the New Titans and Old Titans. I will later.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	5. Old Foes

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING RAMPAGING EVIL PIXIES OF DOOM!

To answer some of your questions: The reason why Robin got so mad is that he didn't want any sexual harassment on his team, and he was outraged that anyone on his team would be able to commit such a crime. Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, and RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, Silverkid and Gryffindor620. I love Can I keep him? It was so cute! With the Silkie and the Killer Moth and the stares off dreamly into space Anyway, I um, was busy with a lot of random crap that happened in my life. Especially that Spanish test in which I got a 68! I was so sad. Because I'm not Spanish, I'm French, and they switched me from Advanced French to Advanced Spanish when I only knew how to say Como etas tu pantalones? Which means how are your pants. And then my mother and I had a long talk abut why I had to substitute meat for veggies (I'm a vegetarian). Anyway, Bobsayshimh will kill me for telling all you people that, but do I care, NOOOOO! Okay you are probably really annoyed by now so, here is more, BB's view.

****

Chapter 5- New Foes

After banishing Cy, both Robin and I headed for the main room of the tower, fuming. When we entered the room, the new Titans, and my teammates, save Cy, were there.

"Where are the old Titans?" I asked, averting eyes. I didn't want anyone annoying Raven with weird questions, and I know I didn't want to talk.

"They left. They made a conclusion that they should leave us to figure out our own past," said Haku. Made a conclusion? This is so not my kid.

"Ah," I commented, then sat down next to Raven at the eating table. I grabbed some tofu, Veggie Patch, my favorite.

"Where is friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire. I saw Raven cringe. I flinched, sending my tofu hurling towards Lavender. It hit her in the face, but no one laughed. They were all staring at Robin, waiting for the answer.

"There was an... incident with Cyborg. He's not on the team anymore," answered Robin. Everyone except Robin, Raven, and I gasped.

"Why?" asked Kimonica.

"I don't think-" started Robin, but Raven cut him off.

"It's okay. Cyborg sexually harassed me," said Raven. This was followed by silence.

"Outrageous!" Starfire suddenly yelled, breaking the silence. "It's not possible! Cyborg would never-"

"He would. I remember something mom always did. She always refused going places with Cyborg, as did dad. Remember, Haku?" said Lavender. Starfire deflated like a balloon.

"You're right. I remember too," said Haku.

"I can't believe it. How- someone is in the Tower," said Kuma. All of the new Titans got in ready positions, ready to hurt anyone approaching. The TV flashed a giant red light. Then it stopped, and focused on two faces. I can't see who they are.

"Hello, Titans. It's me, Slade, your old friend. Look I even have a guest," came Slade's awful voice. The picture focused on Slade's ugly face, and a face I'd hope never to see in my whole entire life.

"Hello, idiots. It's me, Terra (A/N DIE YOU FREAKING BITCH!). I came to say hi!" came Terra's even more disturbing voice. Terra? Didn't that traitor die?

"Terra!" yelled Raven, her eyes flashing white.

"Yes it's me, you idiotic bitch. Slade was so nice and brought me back to life with this cool time machine, as well as made him much younger. Oh, that's right. You didn't know he survived. Well that shows how stupid all of you are. Except for Beast Boy, of course. I'm sure he knew, but he didn't say anything for the sake of being thought sane," said Terra.

"How did you survive, Slade?" yelled Robin.

"You can never get rid of me Robin, I am part of you. The obsession over me is what keeps me alive," said Slade calmly.

"Why have you come to us?" yelled Haku.

"For the simple reason that we have what you want. The ticket to go back to your past," said Terra, and she held up the time machine.

"Give that to us!" I yelled.

"Of course, honey. You can get it back. You can come with me!" yelled Terra. All of the sudden, someone in a Red X suit appeared and grabbed me. Before any of the Titans, old or new, could do anything, I was gone, with Red X holding on to me tight. I fell in a heap of bones into Terra's waiting arms.

"We have your sweetheart, bitch. Lets see if you can get him back," said Terra, and turned off the TV.

So, we have BB captured, Cy off the team, Robin beating himself up over Slade, Star worried sick about Robin, Rae in agony, and the new Titans in agony over the events that have changed their lives. Quite a package. I hope you guys loved it, AND I GET REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	6. How to Find your Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING BLONDE HAIRED, BLUE EYED, HYPER, VEGETARIANS READY FOR REVENGE (ME!)!!!!!!

Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, AzarathMetrionZinthos12, Bobsayshimh, RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, Silverkid and Gryffindor620. I was watching TV the other day and Teen Titans was on! But, to my dismay, it was Titan rising! So I cursed at Terra, turned off the TV, and did something else. And you all did not need to hear that... Rae's view, for all you happy people in the world.

****

Chapter 6- How to Find your Rival

I stood there, stunned. Beast Boy had just been snatched under my nose! And I was unable to do anything about it! As I sat there, Haku was typing away at the computer that had popped out from under the TV.

"I just need to set in the coordinates," he muttered.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin.

"You'll see in a moment," answered the boy and continued typing. Lavender, Lynn, and Kimonica were all questioning Kuma about something with Kimonica's genes and Kuma's genes.

"Do you have a lock on X's location?" asked Haku. Kimonica and Kuma sniffed the air around then.

"They're at the city's dump," answered Haku and Kimonica simultaneously.

"Go it. Get ready," said Haku.

"Get ready for what?" asked Robin nervously.

"Don't worry, Da- Robin," said Lynn, and she smiled.

"We're a go!" yelled Haku. The room around me melted. I tried to scream, but my voice had been cut off.

"Warn me next time you do that!" I yelled.

"Sorry," said Lavender, "But look where we are." I glanced around. I saw Terra up ahead, with Slade and Red X. They obviously didn't see the Titans. Terra had Beast Boy in her arms, and was trying to convince him to join them.

"I'll never join you, you bitch!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Fine then. Brainwash him," said Terra. I leaped forward to stop her, but Lavender held me.

"They're going to brainwash him!" I yelled, but Haku covered my mouth.

"Shut up! We have to see what they're up to!" he whispered. I tried using my powers, but Lavender and Haku combined their powers together to hold me back. I yelled curses inside the dark bubble that my "children" had created. I shut up when Slade took out a laser cannon and shot Beast Boy.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled, and fell to my knees, sobbing. I looked up to find Beast Boy alright. I wiped my face with my arm. Terra sat Beast Boy down. Beast Boy stood there, his eyes glazed over.

"You hate the Teen Titans and everyone in their league. You are my boyfriend, and you love me. You also are helping us beat the Titans," said Terra. Beast Boy blinked back into reality. Don't love her, don't love her, I prayed. Beast Boy turned to Terra. Slap her, slap her, I prayed. Beast Boy kissed Terra.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	7. Getting Revenge Without Dying

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING PINK(I HATE PINK)!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would like to say something. Please no flames. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is FanFICTION people! You MAKE IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!! Now that that's done, I feel happy. I will now tell you movie ratings. I saw the Spongebob Squarepants Movie and I thought it was Fair-okay. I also saw National Treasure, which I give a Very Good-good. Rememeber, this is my opinion! I don't want flames because of it! Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, AzarathMetrionZinthos12, Bobsayshimh, RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, Silverkid, and Gryffindor620. Ummm.... Oh yes I have a fury at one of my friends. She made a story and NAMED ME TERRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So now I am mad at her, but she re-named me Holly, so now I'm happy. I have too many mood swings. Maybe it's because 0.0 never mind.... Uh..... Rae's view (again)

****

Chapter 7- Getting Revenge without Dying

"THAT FREAKING IDIOTIC BITCH, HYPNOTIZING BEAST BOY!" I yelled in fury. Uh oh. No time to curse. Terra had heard me scream. She pun around.

"Well, look who visited us. Beast Boy, destroy her," said Terra. Beast Boy nodded and morphed into a giant T-Rex. I yelled and drew back. I can't hurt Beast Boy! I avoided him and ran for Terra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled. My black aura circled around a random box. I hurled it towards Terra. She blocked it with a rock. Something rammed me from behind.

"OW!" I yelled, and fell to the ground. Beast Boy rammed me again, only to be blocked off by Lavender's black aura.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" I yelled.

"Are you INSANE? HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Kimonica.

"NO! Let me talk to him! Beast Boy, it' me Raven. Your girlfriend?" I said in an agonized voice. I was still on the ground.

"I only love Terra," said Beast Boy. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Terra snickering, but Robin jammed his Bo-Staff into her stomach. She rammed into Slade and Red X.

"No! You see these two? They're our to be kids! Please!" I pleaded.

"You're LYING!" yelled Beast Boy, and morphed into a ram. He hit me dead on. I didn't try to defend myself.

"Raven! You have to defend yourself!" yelled Kuma.

"NO! I LOVE HIM!" I yelled.

"Fine, then. I will defend you!" yelled Starfire, and she flew in front of me, her eyes glaring green.

"Please don't hurt him!" I said. Starfire shook her head.

"I have to help you, friend Raven, as much as it hurts," she said. She threw firebolts at Beast Boy, hitting him dead on.

"NO!" I sobbed. Beast Boy fell, back to normal.

"AHH!" he yelled in pain. I flew over to him.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright?" I asked, my eyes full, of tears. He stared at my hand in disgust.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, threw me off. I hit the wall. I looked around weakly to see if anyone would help me. They were all too busy.

"Now to finish you off," said Beast Boy. I weakly stood up.

"Alright, Beast Boy. I can't live in a world where we have to fight each other. Finish me off," I said, tears running down my face. I stood there, waiting. Beast Boy looked at me. Then he started... CRYING?!

"Why, why am I crying? I'm not a wimp! I will finish you off!" yelled Beast Boy. He morphed into a hippo. He hit me for one last time. The last thing I saw was Beast Boy's triumphant smile before I hit the wall and everything went black.

I AM SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just so you know, BB does get back to normal. The next chapter, just to annoy you, will be a Cy's view. Ho, ho! He will be in the streets. 

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	8. Where was Cyborg this whole time?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING CHEERLEADERS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, AzarathMetrionZinthos12, Bobsayshimh, RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, Silverkid, and Gryffindor620. I have now switched into math! Go me! I have also a funny story to tell. I was watching Aftershock, Part 2 because I hadn't seen it yet, and every time Terra was on the screen I hissed at her. Then my sister got pissed and went down stairs, and when Terra died I screamed with joy. On other notice, my computer is now all Kurama. (Cy's view)

****

Chapter 8- What was Cyborg Doing this Whole Time?

It hadn't been even a day since I was kicked out of the tower, and I was already miserable. I missed the way BB annoyed me every morning, the way Starfire would ask questions about the Earth, the way that Robin helped her understand Earth, the way Raven... Raven... She was beautiful. I love many things about her, but she was with BB. She loved him. He loved her. There was no way I could get her. They were going to get married, for Pete's sake! I sighed. A waiter came over to me, reminding me that I was in a cafe. I ordered a coffee. It came, and I chugged it own. I have to get back on the team. I'm nothing without the Teen Titans. And I don't want to stay in the future, not while the Titans return back to the present! My communicator beeped. Huh? I peered down at it. Yup, it was beeping for me. I pressed the button that opened the communicator. Robin's face popped up.

"Um, hi. BB needs to talk to you. Meet him in the park," said Robin.

"If this is about the Raven thing tell-" I said angrily, but he was cut off by Robin.

"It's not about that. Just meet him there," said Robin. Hum... Robin's voice sounds different. I just couldn't put his finger on it...

"What time?"

"Now." The communicator turned off. I closed it, thinking. What was it about Robin's voice? I thought hard. Hum... It hit me. He had been crying! Whatever this thing was, it was important enough to make Robin cry, which he never did. I started running to the park as fast as I can.

When I got to the park, BB was sitting on a bench, his hands in his head. He had tears running down his face. When I sat next to him, he didn't even look up.

"BB! What happened?!" I asked. He still didn't look up.

"Its..." he started, but started sobbing.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Raven... She... She... She died. Because of me," said Beast Boy. I started at him. It wasn't true. It can't be. I stood up, shaking my head, and ran away as fast as I could. I could hear Beast Boy's words again and again. _Raven, she's dead. Dead. Dead. Because of me. Raven is dead because of me, me, me, me, me, me._

Na na

Na na na na na

I miss you (Star walks around aimlessly)

__

I miss you so bad (Robin enters the room)

__

I don't forget you (Star turns to Robin and hugs him)

__

Oh it's so sad (Robin pats Star's head, cooing her)

__

I hope you can hear me (Robin leans his head on Star's head)

__

I remember it clearly (They stand there, holding each other, crying)

Chorus

__

The day you slipped away (BB lifts his head from his shoulders and looks at the sky)

__

Was the day I found it won't be the same (Cy stops running and sobs, falling to the ground)

__

Oh (Both BB and Cy look at sky, their eyes full of tears)

Na na

Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand (Haku and Lavender hug each other)

__

I wish that I could see you again (Lynn kicks a can somewhere in a dark alley)

__

I know that I can't (Kuma and Kimonica stare blankly at unturned on TV)

__

I hope you can hear me (Lynn enters the room in which her fellow Titans are in)

__

I remember it clearly (They all join together, crying)

Chorus

__

I've had my wake up (Raven starts out of bed)

__

Won't you wake up (Nightwing looks out the window)

__

I keep asking why (Starfire is crying on her bed)

__

I can't take it (Cyborg enters Beast Boy's room)

__

It wasn't fake (Beast Boy looks up and mentions for him to sit on the bed) 

It happened you past by (All old Titans cry, wherever they are)

__

Now you're gone (BB punches the bench and makes a dent)

__

Now you're gone (Cy destroys a nearby wall)

__

There you go (BB runs)

__

There you go (Cy runs)

__

Somewhere I can't bring you back (both end up in park, oblivious of each other)

__

Now you're gone (BB searches the stadium)

__

Now you're gone (Cy searches forest)

__

There you go (BB looks around)

__

There you go (Cy looks around)

__

Somewhere you're not coming back (BB and Cy finally ending up in the park again, this time noticing each other)

ChorusX2

__

Na na (They walk towards each other slowly)

__

Na na na na na (They hesitate)

__

I miss you (Starfire is hugging Robin, crying. New Titans are in a circle, sobbing. Old Titans are staring at each other in shock. BB and Cy cling to each other, trying to hold each other up while sobbing uncontrollably)

"I killed her. I was brainwashed," said BB.

"I forgive you. And I think I know how to get her back," I said.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST HATE ME SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you, thank you bows Oh, a note. If I didn't put your name up in the thank you note, please tell me, and I will add it.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	9. Making a Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING EVIL CHICKENS THAT TAKE REVENGE ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, AzarathMetrionZinthos12, Bobsayshimh, YinxYang, Aninnymous,

TtitansFan,RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, Silverkid, and Gryffindor620. Okay, I am officially mad at my freaking computer!!!!!!!!!! I hate it, even thought I couldn't live without it!!!!!!! Um, I will tell you about my dream. I was in the KND, and Numbah 4 and 3 were with me. We were in a sewer full of intestines. And people were coming to get us, so we swam in the river and tugged Numbah 4 by a rope. It was funny. Okay, it's um... BB's view, I guess.

****

Chapter 9- Making a Plan

I stared at Cy.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so," answered Cy, smiling. I can't believe he's making me fell happy, when he also loved Raven. "And as I said before, I think I can bring her back."

"You can?! How?"

"Bring to the Tower. I want everyone to hear."

****

10 minutes later, in Titans Tower

I looked around at my fellow Teammates, future and present. I also looked at the new Titans. Every single one of them had red eyes and runny noses.

"Raven? How are you here?" asked Cy.

"I _told_ you. Things don't always have to be the same. It can be different," said Raven.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Kuma coolly.

"I let him in. He says he knows a way to bring Raven back," I said. This generation of kids are really rude!

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Lavender and Haku simultaneously. As I said before, this generation of kids is wacko.

"Twins!" said Beast Boy, outraged. They both shrugged.

"I will," said Haku.

"Same," said Lavender.

"I'm sorry about their behavior. What was your plan?" said Raven.

"Yes, the plan. This is what we do. If we go back in time, to before that bomb thing explodes, then we _should _be able to save us from going back in time," said Cy.

"But what about us, in the other dimension we'll go back to?" asked Robin.

"You won't be there. Only Raven will be there," said Nightwing.

"How do _you _know that?" asked Lynn.

"I had to go back once, to see something. _My_ self in that dimension actually went _my_ dimension, making him where _I_ live and _me _where he lives," answered her father.

"Okay, I will just pretend I understood that," said Kimonica and turned to Cy. "But that means we have to fight Slade, Red X, and Terra _again_, and last time, we got whopped,they still have that hypnotizing ray thingy, _and _we have to find out where they are."

"Mad Mod is alive, is he not?" asked Starfire suddenly. We all turned to look at her.

"Yes, he's still alive," answered Cyborg. "Why?"

"If we go to Mad Mod's and ask him if he will please tell us how to reverse that device, it should let friend Beast Boy un-hypnotized.

"Looks like we're going over to our dear English friend Moddy," said Cy, with an English accent.

My, my. I never actually planed for them to go to Mad Mod's place, but he's my favorite villain and it actually makes sense. HA HA HA HA. Why am I laughing? 

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	10. Fulfilling a Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING CRAZY REDHEADS THAT HAVE EARS COMING OUT OF THEIR MOUTHS AND FORKS COMING OUT OF THEIR EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, AzarathMetrionZinthos12, Bobsayshimh, YinxYang, Aninnymous,

TtitansFan,RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, Silverkid, PowerDemon, teentitansfan65

and Gryffindor620. Now my computer won't print. DIE YOU EVIL COMPUTER OF DOOM!!! Okay, you are the only people getting Christmas/ Hanukah / Kwanzaa present. This is it! It's going to be Lavender's view (FOR ONCE!)

****

Chapter 10- Fulfilling a Plan

"_Please! _We _have _to see Mad Mod right away!" I wined at the guard of the prison. Mom and Dad and Lynn's Mom and Dad and Cyborg had gone to find out where Slade was, and the younger Titans had tried to see if they could figure out how to use the machine. Kuma and Kimonica were defending the city. So that left me and my annoying twin with the equally annoying Mad Mod. I stared at the guard. I had agreed with Haku to not show our differences, but I was getting sick of this. The guard has no idea who we are.

"And I should make an exception for you _because?_" said the idiot guard. Okay, power time. I took off my cap that was covering my face. I used my powers to break a nearby glass.

__

Nice one, Lavender

Thanks

That was sarcastic

I know (A/N They communicate telepathically. The green is Haku, and the blue Lavender)

"Oh, oh! I'm so sorry. Just pass through, go on," said the guard hastily, and pushed us through the door.

__

I love doing that

Try not to

You're so mean. Just because you're a bit older doesn't mean that you have to be so mean!

Shut up! Don't forget why we're here!

Alright, Captain! 

I saluted and walked ahead. He annoys me so much!!! I must clear my head. Must keep mind on the task. We walked over to old Mod's prison cell.

"Hello, dearies. What is a bunch of young wippersnapers like you doing in a place like this (A/N I'm sooo sorry, but I'm not English! Forgive for the non-englandness)?" leered Mad Mod.

"Shut up! Remember, you're the one in prison!" said Haku.

__

Keep your cool

SHUT UP!

"I won't be here for long, love" said Mod. I cringed.

__

Don't show fear

SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT!!!!!!!!

"Yes well. Mod, we're here to make a deal," Haku said.

"What sort of deal,?" said Mod.

"If you give us the reverse spell for hyponitzim, then you'll get out 4 years earlier," I said. Mod sat up.

"Hummm, it's a deal. Now here's what you need to know," said Mod. I smiled.

__

I don't trust him

SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!! GODDAMN YOU!!!!!!!!

"Let me out, so I can write it down," said Mod. I nodded.

__

NO! DON'T!!!!!

I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I WANT MOM BACK, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I opened the door for Mod. I saw him quickly hit Haku, then me.

"You never should have trusted me, love" said Mod. I saw his face swirling over me. Why is it swirling? Someone help me... Help! Help! Help!

Okay, note. Lavender is not normally that stupid. It was the loss of Rae that went her go kooko and lose her temper with Haku. 

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	11. Lynn's Siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING CRABS THAT HAVE COME FROM THE DEAD BECAUSE JACK SPARROW KILLED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, AzarathMetrionZinthos12, Bobsayshimh, YinxYang, Aninnymous,

TtitansFan,RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, Silverkid, PowerDemon, teentitansfan65

and Gryffindor620. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! OKAY, EVERYONE WISH MY COUSIN SAMMI A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY B-DAY, SAMMI!!!!!!!!! HER BIRTHDAY WAS NEW YEARS EVE!!!! Lavender's view, again!

****

Chapter 11- Lynn's Siblings

"Argg," I groaned. I lifted my head up to see Mad Mod's face above me.

"AHH!" I screamed in fright. Mod laughed. I tried to stand up, but realized that I was strapped in a chair. I morphed into an elephant, but it didn't work. I hen tried to destroy it with me powers, but that didn't work either.

"Love, I used these on your parents. I now know how to perfect them?" leered Mod. I spat on him.

"So, you this is how it is, eh love? I thought we could be friends," said Mod.

"I could NEVER be your friend," I yelled.

"It seemed you were very eager before," said Mod. I shut up. I looked around, then realized Haku wasn't with me.

"Where is Haku?" I asked dangerously. Even if he was annoying, he's still my brother, and I love him a lot more than you think. We're twins.

"Aw, worrying about your brother? Don't worry, he's safe. If he knows how to swim!" said Mad Mod and laughed evilly. A screen in front of me turned on. It showed Haku, strapped to the same kind of chair as me, in a room. Mod pressed a button, and the room began to fill with water. My eyes winded.

HAKU! CAN YOU HEAR ME? HAKU!

There was no answer.

HAKU! HAKU! HAKU!

Mod must have something to block my telepathy.

"Let him out," I said quietly. If you ask anyone that knew me well, they would tell you that to _listen _to me when I use that tone. However, Mad Mod did not have this knowledge.

"Or what? You'll cry? Sorry, love, that's not going to work," laughed Mod.

"Let him **OUT!**" my powers flew everywhere. A giant ball of black wrapped Mod's hands.

"Huh? What's happening?" yelled Mod. His fingers reached into his pocket and got his keys.

"STOP IT," yelled Mod, but his hand had now reached my chair. It unlocked. I rose.

"LET MY TWIN GO!" I yelled, furious. Mod nodded and pressed a button. I looked at the screen. The water was out, but my twin was missing.

****

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I don't know. He must of-" said Mod, but was interrupted by a giant explosion. We both turned to look at the source of the explosion.

"Don't tell me you were going to start the party without us!" yelled a familiar voice. No, it can't be! A giant motorcycle Was sitting in the middle of Mod's room. On the motorcycle was Haku. There was also the speaker and his sister. The speaker had long black hair in a ponytail. He had brown eyes, and dangling from one of his earlobes was a fang. He looked to be about 15. His sister sat next to him, between him and Haku. She had all green eyes and short red hair, Haku's length (earlobe). She looked to be about 8. It was Marcus and Julia, Lynn's older brother and younger sister. They had returned form Tamaran! That meant that Julia had passed her tests! Every child on born form a Tamaranian had to go to Tamaran at the age of 5. They stayed there for 3 years, then returned, if they had passed. That meant Julia had! Marcus had agreed to go with Julia, and look over her, like he had done with Lynn. They were finally back!

"Well, I'm happy to see you left some for me," said Marcus.

NEW CHARACTERS!!!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!! I really like this. I always thought that Lynn should have other siblings. 

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	12. Getting a Cure for Hypnosis

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING RANDOM WINGS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, AzarathMetrionZinthos12, Bobsayshimh, YinxYang, Aninnymous,

TtitansFan,RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, Silverkid, PowerDemon, teentitansfan65

and Gryffindor620. Okay, for some reason I'm on a writing streak. I think it's because I want to post a new story, a history about the children's lives. Then, after, I think I'm going to write a JinxXCyborg one, a sequel to Dealing with Emotions. It's going to have all the kids in it. It's actually going to be nice Cyborg story!!!! I've realized I've been a bit mean to him :( THESE ARE JUST THOUGHTS, PEOPLE!

NEW TITANS EPISODES! HOORAY!! Lavender's view.

****

Chapter 12- Getting a Cure for Hypnosis

Haku, you're alright!

You were worried?

I laughed and hugged my brother, nearly chocking him.

Okay, okay, I guess you were

"Come one guys, let's kick this one's butt!" yelled Marcus.

"Yeah! I'm finally able to fight!" came Julia's cry. "It's been so boring on Tamaran!" Mad Mod ran out a back door.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Marcus and flew off his motorcycle. He summoned black bolts to his hands and threw them. They hit Mod square in the back. Julia flew next to her brother and summoned red blots. She made them hit Mad Mod. He fainted. He was, after all, an old man. Haku grabbed him with his powers and put him on the motorcycle. We rode all the way to Titans Tower.

When we got there, everyone was sitting in the main room. Aunt Starfire and Uncle Nightwing jumped to their feet and hugged their children.

"Marcus! Julia! You're home!" they both yelled. Starfire's super strength almost broke all of her children's bones.

"Excuse me, but who are these strange people?" asked Star.

"Oh, right," said Uncle Nightwing.

"This is Marcus and Julia, our other children," said Aunt Starfire.

"THEY HAVE _MORE _CHILDREN?" yelled all the young Titans. If there was a contest for the reddest faces, Star and Robin would win, hands down.

"Whoa! What happened here? There's, like, 2 parents!" yelled Julia. Everyone told her what had happened.

"Wow, things sure have changed since me and Squirt left you guys," said Marcus, using his pet name for Julia. Lynn's pet name is Chicklet. Don't ask. Please.

"So have you guys figure out everything?" I asked.

"Well, I know how to work the time machine," said Cy.

"And I know where Slade, Terra, and Red X are," said Mom.

"And we have Mod," said Haku.

"So let's save Rae!" yelled Mom. I felt a pang in my heart. I really miss the younger version of Mom. She was cool, in her own way, like Marcus.

Hey, Lavender, did you notice that the older Titans look really sad?

Why?

I don't know. I have a weird feeling about this

I ignored him.

You should listen to me. Especially after Mod

__

Fine. What's your theory?

They know who Red X is

What made you think that?

I once read Mom's mind, before she was able to block us. And she was thinking of the day they found Red X.

But, wouldn't they tell us?

Not necessarily. What if it was a friend?

Like who?

How about Speedy?

SPEEDY? But he and Uncle Nightwing are like, best friends.

That's why they're sad. And they found out about it on the day we fight Slade, Terra, and him

I think it's a bit far-fetched, but I think I have learned to trust you

I think someone asked you a question

Huh?

I stopped talking with Haku and looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"Um, what was the question?" I asked. Mom looked at me.

"_Lavender_. How many times must I tell you to not converse with Haku at drastic measures?" said Mom.

"Sorry," I looked down.

"Converse?" asked BB questionably.

"They can talk telepathically," said Dad.

"Wow," said the younger Titans.

"So what was the question?" I asked.

"Where's Mod?" asked Uncle Nightwing.

"Oh, he's on the motorcycle," I said, and grabbed Mod. I threw him on the ground in front of everyone. He opened his eyes.

"Uh, hello duckies. Come to have a chat?" said Mod nervously.

"Undo BB's hypnotizing problem," said Robin.

"Alright," said Mod. He said a few words in a weird language.

"There, he's cured," said Mod.

"How do we know?" asked Nightwing.

"You don't. You have to make him look at the hypnotizing machine."

"Alright. Until BB does, Mod is in jail."

"Let us go kick the butt of Slade, Terra, and RedX, correct?" said Star.

NEW CHAPTERS!!!! IN A QUICK WAY!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHOOOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


	13. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING RANDOM WINGS OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you warprince2000, lil'LIK Star, SoloDancer789, lilblackbird, Elion, kilala63, AzarathMetrionZinthos12, Bobsayshimh, YinxYang, Aninnymous,

TtitansFan,RosePetals512, lil-c-girl2218, dolfingirl101, PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk,renayumi04, Silverkid, Absh, True-Geek99, SnowhiteandtheSevenDragons

PowerDemon, teentitansfan65 and Gryffindor620. Hola!!! I got like, 2 questions, so I'm going to answer those questions.

****

SnowhiteandtheSevenDragons- Umm, for the names, I just mix up letters, or I find a name appropriate for the character.

****

dolfingirl101- No, BB is not still hypnotized. They just want him to not get hypnotized _again._

BB VIEW!!! LAST CHAPTER!!! LOOK OUT FOR NEW STORY, THE PERILS OF BEING A HALF-ROBOT

****

Chapter 13- End

We headed off for where Terra, Slade, and RedX were hiding. It was in an old shack, below Jump's pier. The we was us, the Titans, and the Old Titans. Our "kids" were watching the city. I grabbed onto the necklace hanging around my neck. It was Raven's, and I had found it on her... well... _sleeping _body. It was a golden sun. I felt sorta bad for taking it, but the old Raven told me it was a good idea.It took us 5 hours to convince them to stay home!! We quietly walked to the shack and entered through a window.

"I see them!" whispered Star.

"Shh!" we all answered. We walked slowly towards the shadows of our enemies. Then we pounced. We caught them off guard. Soon the air was full of fighting. like we planned, the new Titans (us) went over to the machine. Cy started typing in numbers, while we held off RedX. He was tough, but knocked out in 5 minutes. Robin tried to take off his mask, but Cy stopped him by yelling, "Alright, I'm ready! Hold hands, everyone!" We all grabbed hands. Cy punched a button.

"NOOOO!!" yelled the evil doers. _Blip. Blip. Beep!_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and leaned over, shutting off my alarm. What a weird dream. I slowly walked downstairs, to where,of course, Raven was reading. I smiled. What a reward. Seeing your goddess first thing in the morning. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I had the weirdest dream," I said. She lowered her book to peer at me.

"Was it the one about the giant pillows? _Again?_" said Raven.

"NO! It was about us visiting the future," I said defensivily.

"You know, I had the same dream."

"Really? That's cool." Just then Robin walked in.

"Hey, Robin! Did you have a dream about visiting the future?" I asked.

"You know, I did. Why?" asked Robin.

"Cool! We all had the same dream!" I said.

"Hooray," said Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Maybe Star and Cyborg had the same one!" I said excitedly.

"They did. I asked them. They were in the training room," said Robin, answering Raven questionable glare.

"That's weird," she said toughtfuly. Then she looked at me.

"Hey, why are you wearing pajamas with pink hearts on them?" I blushed. I had forgotten to change! Again!

"Umm, they're my aunts," I yelled, and ran off to my room. I entered my room and grabbed some clothes. My hands closed in on something hard. Huh? I took it out and looked at it. It was the same one as the one in my dream. Hum.

No, it can't be. I left the room.

But still, I wonder.

****

END!

HHHHHHHHHOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I'M DONE!!!!!!! PLEASE LOOK FOR THE PERILS OF BEING A HALF-ROBOT!!!

STILL REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

l l l l

v v v v


End file.
